A driver of a vehicle uses a steering wheel to control the vehicle's wheels in order to steer the vehicle. In one exemplary implementation, the steering wheel controls a rack and pinion system, which in turn controls the wheels. The steering wheel typically has one or more actuators (“actuators”) that are configured to control other systems of the vehicle. Examples of these other systems include an entertainment system (audio, video, etc.), a hands-free telephone system, a navigation system, a cruise control system, and an in-dash information system. These actuators are located on the steering wheel so the driver is able to control these other systems while driving the vehicle. While driving the vehicle, however, the driver could accidentally or unintentionally actuate one of more of the actuators, which could activate its corresponding system. Accidental or unintended activation of these systems could annoy and/or disrupt the driver's operation of the vehicle. Thus, while such steering wheel actuators and systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.